1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake pedal apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brake pedal apparatus for a vehicle is, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 6-1113, structured such that a pedal bracket supporting an upper end portion of a pedal arm in a freely rotatable manner is fastened to a dash lower panel and a lower surface portion of a dash upper panel connected to the dash lower panel and projecting to a vehicle cabin, and that a push rod connected to the upper end portion of the pedal arm is forward pressed when a driver steps on the pedal arm, thereby operating a Master vac.
When the Master vac or the dash lower panel fixing the Master vac is deformed so as to be backward moved toward the vehicle cabin at a time of a front collision of the vehicle, a rotational force in a direction inverse to a stepping direction of the pedal arm is operated on the pedal arm through the push rod of the Master vac. Accordingly, a stepping position of the pedal arm is rearward shifted and there may be a case that a feeling of physical disorder is generated for the driver.